Worlds Away
by Shadow Cloud 0
Summary: Duo's new weapon from G backfires and brings all five pilots to a mysterious new world. Gundam wing/Harry Potter crossover Warnings:Yaoi, 1x2,3x4
1. G's Weapon

Title: Worlds Away  
Warnings: Yaoi,1x2,3x4  
Disclaimer: I don't own gundam wing or harry potter

Duo sighed as he pushed his hand up to wipe the sweat off his brow. The pilots had another mission tomorrow and he had been working all night on a new weapon for Deathscythe. G had sent him the building plans for it a couple weeks earlier. By the look of things it could be done by Tomorrow.  
G had also told him that it was a transporter. If the pilots got backed into a rough position with no way out, or were caught in a trap, firing the transporter would take the gundam to a new area 25 miles away from any OZ bases. It was just far enough to ensure safe return to the current safe house. You could also program coordinates into it while in Deathscythe.   
Just as he was adding the final piece the door to the hangar opened slowly. Duo glanced up to find himself face-to-face with Heero. "Hi, Heero" he said quietly.  
"Hn........... are you ever going to finish that and get some sleep? You have a mission tomorrow." Duo blinked.  
"I know. I just finished, so let me make sure every things running fine, and i'll be there." Heero nodded and quietly shut the door behind him as he exited. "Why do you even bother, Heero?" Duo whispered at the closed door. He snorted at the possibility that the wing pilot could possibly have feelings for him. He was just making sure Duo got enough sleep to not screw up tomorrows mission.  
Duo yawned in the middle of checking the system. Carefully, he folded his arms and rested his head on them. He was just going to take one small break and then finish checking the system.  
~~~  
Quatre walked sleepily into the room he shared with Trowa. "Is Duo still at it, Little One?"   
Quatre just nodded, "I just checked in on him. I was going to make him go get some sleep, but he was already asleep on G's new weapon." Trowa nodded thoughtfully.  
"And you just left him there?" Quatre shook his head violently.  
"No, Heero was already carting him off to his room" Trowa gave Quatre a small smile.  
"I wonder when those two will finally realize they both have feelings for each other." Quatre smiled and nodded to Trowa. "Right now though, -you- need some sleep." Trowa pulled Quatre down onto the bed and wrapped a protective arm around him. Quatre smiled brightly up at him and snuggled closer.  
~~~  
When Duo woke up, he didn't know where he was. After blinking a few times he recognized his shared room with Heero. A glance over at the other pilots bed proved that Heero was up. With a sigh and a yawn he got into his normal outfit of black pants and shirt. Taking his braid out he started running a brush through it. "Long hair is such a pain in the ass," he grumbled. Quickly he grimaced as he pulled hard on one particularly large tangle. After making sure his hair was tangle free, he re-braided it and headed down to the kitchen for breakfast.   


In the kitchen Quatre was busy cooking as how, coincidentally the others didn't know how to cook properly. Trowa was reading through the newspaper while Heero and Wufei ate. Duo bounced down the stairway into the kitchen.  
"Ohayo! What're ya cooking Quatre?" Quatre smiled warmly back at Duo.  


"Pancakes, but you better be ready for the mission." Duo nodded while he got a plate and started eating. Wufei looked up from his pancake at Duo, and frowned.   
"Duo's secret is out. The only way to shut him up is food!" Duo mock glared at Wufei from his side of the table.  
"Sorry Wu, I can talk and eat." Wufei glared dangerously at Duo.  
"Its WuFEI." Duo shrugged as he finished eating and put his plate in the sink.   
"I'm gonna go run a final check on Deathscythe and G's new weapon." Heero nodded while working on his labtop. That thing just had to be portable didn't it? Duo thought to himself.  
~~~  
Duo grinned with a fiery light in his eye, as he pushed his gundam forward to meet the enemy suits. " A quick swipe of his scythe and two mobile suits were destroyed. "Anybody who sees me has a date with their maker!" he yelled at an approaching Aries. The other four pilots were hacking steadily away at the oncoming suits.   


As the battle progressed it became clear the pilots would not be winning this round. The mission had said they were destroying an OZ base but they had not prepared themselves enough to destroy a major barrack. As many as they had destroyed more just kept coming. Pretty soon all five gundams were trapped in one area with very limited ammo. As Duo was preparing to activate G's device Heero's voice floated over the intercom.  
"They have us surrounded. Our last chance is detonating." Duo quickly leaned forward to reply before anyone actually did detonate.  


" No, wait! Our last shot should be using G's new weapon, and then we should think about detonation." Duo held his breath, waiting for a reply. Finally one came.   


"Mission Accepted." Carefully but quickly Duo pulled out and activated the weapon. Immediately the air around the five gundams glowed black. When they next opened their eyes, they were definitely not where they were moments before.   


"Where are we?" Wufei whispered. Duo shrugged, for once speechless. Their gundam had disappeared and they were on some kind of a train. Each of them had a chest with robes and other mysterious items. Wherever they were. It certainly -wasn't- the world they were from.....

TBC...  


A/N: Soooo how was it? Should i continue or stop? R&R is appreciated. 


	2. Sorting

Title: Worlds Away  
Warnings: Yaoi,1x2,3x4  
Disclaimer: I don't own gundam wing or harry potter

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, they inspired me to keep writing this fic. ^^ Special thanks to Shadow for booting(emailing) me to get this out ^_^;.

While the pilots were busy looking around they failed to notice that the train was slowing down, until it stopped completely and all five were thrown forward. "ghhhhhh..." Duo complained from the floor. The other four pilots looked just as pleased as Duo. Which was not very pleased.

Duo groaned from his spot on the floor. "The weird junk always happens to us, right?" Quatre nodded slightly while the three pilots slowly untangled themselves. Quickly the two other pilots stood up. "I guess we might as well follow everyone off the train. I think G's weapon fell with us...Sooooo if we find it we could use it to bring ourselves back." Duo calmly stated. The other pilots nodded their agreement.

All five followed the crowd out the doors onto a big ground. "Fir's years o'er here!" The pilots all spun around to see a very tall man standing off to the side. When his gaze rested on them Heero sent him the deathglare. He grinned and shouted at them, "You five, i haven't seen you 'efore. You must be fir's years even if ya do look a bit old." He waved them over to join the group of other kids.

Once everyone was there he introduced himself as Hagrid, and waved them into the boats resting on the edge of what was some kind of lake. All five pilots got into the safest one.... Sure they all looked the same, but Heero and Wufei had checked out most of the other boats until they had come to the conclusion that this one was safest.

As soon as everyone piled in, the boat took off from shore, heading in the general direction of the other side of the lake. After a couple minutes of gliding along in the strange boat, it landed on shore. Heero and Wufei immediately jumped out of the boat while the other pilots took there time. The guy named Hagrid started to wave everyone over to him, so the pilots gathered around with the younger kids.

"We'r gonna go 'head to Hogwarts now, an' your gonna be sorted." Duo glanced at the other pilots when he heard Hagrid say this, just exactly what is sorting? The other pilots looked back him with the same confused expression on their faces. Well except for Heero and Trowa, who really didn't have many expressions in the first place. "C'mon you dont wanna be late 'or your sorting do ya?" With a shrug the pilots followed Hagrid and the other kids up to the huge building that must be Hogwarts.

As they entered the huge building, the pilots, along with the other children, glanced around at the walls with interest. There were various pictures hanging up along the walls. Hagrid pushed open a last door and they all entered a big room with four long tables set up and people sitting at them. There was a stool set up towards the front of the tables with an old hat resting on it. A little farther away there was a table set up for what looked like the teachers.

The little group of their's stopped moving as Hagrid started talking to one of the other adults. The person he was talking to nodded and stepped forward as Hagrid took a step back, clearly to watch what was about to happen. The woman he was talking to stepped foreward to introduce herself.

"I am Professor McGonagall. When I call your name, come up here and take a seat on the stool then put the hat on to be sorted." The Pilots watched with barely concealed interest as names were called of a list in the Professors hand. The same thing happened every time, a child would go up and take a seat on the stool and stick on the hat. Then a few moments or so later the hat would yell out a 'house'. There appeared to be Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin.

"Barton, Trowa!" Duo looked at Trowa with a surprised expression, how did the Professor know his name? Trowa just shrugged at Duo's odd look and sat on the stool. Quietly he sat the hat on his head and waited. A few moments later the hat yelled out, "RAVENCLAW!" Looking as calm as ever Trowa stood up and walked over to take a seat at the clapping Ravenclaw table. Duo looked over at Heero to see how he was taking this. Not supriseingly Heero didn't have an expression on his face, though you could see mild interest in his eyes. Wufei was scowling at the hat, no doubt thinking it a weak thing. Quatre was staring hopefully at the hat, probably hoping to get in the same house as his lover. Duo sighed, if only Heero could actually feel something....no he wouldn't think about that.

After a few more names were called, it was Wufei's turn. "Chang, Wufei!" the pilots and waiting first years watched as Wufei walked up to the stool, sat down, and shoved the hat on his head. It didn't even really take a moment for the hat to yell out, "RAVENCLAW!" Wufei withdrew the hat from his head and went to sit with Trowa at the Ravenclaw table.

The remaining pilots watched as other names were called, until, "Maxwell, Duo!" Duo looked a little uneasy as he sat on the stool and put the hat on. A few moments later the hat shouted out, "GRYFFINDOR!" There was alot of clapping from the Gryffindor table as Duo walked over and took a seat.

The next pilots name to be called was Quatre's. He walked up to the stool and stuck on the hat, it had barely been on his head for a second when it called out, "HUFFLEPUFF!" Quatre looked sadly at Trowa as he went to sit down and the Hufflepuff table, though he had to admit, the hat probably had put him in the 'right' house.

Two more names were called out before at last, Heeros turn came. Heero walked calmly up to the stool, sat down, and stuck the hat on. A few moments later the hat had yelled out "GRYFFINDOR!" Hearing this, Duo smiled widely, at least Heero was going to be in his house. Heero took the hat off and set it on the stool before walking over to the Gryffindor table. His name being the last one, one of the teachers stood up. From the talking of the other students, this was Albus Dumbledore.

"Welcome," he said. "to a new year at Hogwarts. Before we begin our banquet, I would like to welcome our new students to their first year at Hogwarts!" With this said, the dishes on the tables were suddenly full of food. Haveing not eaten in awhile, the pilots ate ranveously.

A/N: Err..how was that? Sorry it took me so long to add the next part, I really wasn't particularly busy..... ^^;;;;; Thanks for the Reviews on the last part, and i hope you enjoyed this part. I haven't read the books in awhile so sorry if I make a mistake on something ^^ 


	3. Houses and the Search for the Transporte...

Title: Worlds Away  
Warnings: Yaoi/Shounen Ai,1x2,3x4  
Disclaimer: I don't own gundam wing or harry potter, sadly. . .

A/N: Look, its the next part, I'm not gonna fall behind again if I can help it ^_^; *looks at the people staring suspiciously at her* . . . what? *Listens to them....* . . . *wacks them with a frying pan that appears out of nowhere* There, now on with the fic!

"Welcome," he said. "to a new year at Hogwarts. Before we begin our banquet, I would like to welcome our new students to their first year at Hogwarts!" With this said, the dishes on the tables were suddenly full of food. Haveing not eaten in awhile, the pilots ate ranveously.

***

After everyone at the Gryffindor table had eaten their fill, they headed towards the house's where they'd stay. Suddenly tired Duo started trailing a couple feet behind Heero. 'Well at least I have a nice view. . .' He grinned at that.

In no time they had reached their 'house'. It was then they were told the password to tell the picture lady *as Duo called her* to get in. As they were shown their room's, Duo quickly claimed the top bunk and pointed frantically at the bed below him. "C'mon Heero, this can be your bed!" Grinning in delight as Heero sat on the bed and sat his stuff down next to it, Duo wrapped his hands behind his head and stared at the ceiling. Slowly the room emptied of its other occupants as they went down to the common room to talk.

"Ne, Heero, we start classes tomorrow. Who knows what's going on back in our world, but we need to get back, we can't just STAY here forever. . ." Heero grunted an affirmative. "So I was thinking maybe tonight while why don't have class, we should look for G's transporter he gave me. See, if we find it we can probably get ourselves back." Duo turned over and hung his head off his bed to look at Heero as he nodded. "If we find anything we can tell the others tomorrow, or organize another free time to search for it." Heero nodded once more and Duo flipped himself back over to stare at the ceiling again.

"Well, if we're going to find the transporter, shouldn't we start early?" Surpised Duo turned around to look at Heero, staring into Heero's deep blue eyes he grinned and nodded. Jumping off his bed, he grabbed Heero's hand and dragged him off the bed. They then made their way down the stairs and through the common's area, outside. Luckily it wasn't yet the 'curfew' time (1) and they made it outside the house without a problem.

As they walked around the grounds of the school they made sure to check any possible place for any possible clue. After an hour our two of looking over the grounds they had come to a conclusion that the transporter obviously wasn't there. "Heero, if the transporter isn't here, where COULD it be?" Heero looked at Duo for a second before he returned to scanning an area that definitely did not have the transporter. "Heero. . . " Duo said warningly.

"It could be in the forbidden forest, students from Hogwarts aren't alowed to go in there because of dangers." Duo stared at Heero increduously.

"Where did you find the rulebook Heero?" Heero shrugged.

"If you had been listening, Professor McGonagall went over some of the more important rules before the sorting started." Duo groaned and stared up at the sky in helplessness.

"How are we ever going to find the transporter Heero? I mean this world is huge and so is the forest, who knows where it could've ended up." Heero snorted and looked over at Duo.

"The transporter only transports 25 miles, not that far but far enough. Now it may have transported us to a differenty world, but it was probably a one time accident and since it can only move 25 miles it is probably reasonably within 25 miles of where we started from. On the train." 

"Wow Heero, thats the most i've heard you talk at one time! But your right, 25 miles." He gazed at the forest. "I guess we're going in there today then, we may not have another chance." Neither boy noticed the rapidly darkening sky and approaching night as they headed towards the dark forest without so much as a flashlight.

TBC. . .

1- Hey, I didn't know what else to say, its the time where all the students have to be in their house's. I dont remember what they called it. 

A/N: Bwahahahahahaha! *Starts pushing story* Look, Look! It's actually getting somewhere with the plot! 


	4. The Forbidden Forest

Title: Worlds Away  
Warnings: Shounen Ai,1+2, 3+4 - maybe more, I really don't know whats going to happen with this story.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam wing or Harry Potter, else i'd be rich right now, im not rich

Notes: Got so much flattering I had to continue this fic, aww thanks all reviewers ^_^ Hopefully this gets better then it was previously, im not sure how im going to work this out, lately i've been rereading through all the books soooooo, i've been thinking about making harry potter and his friends in here since it IS a crossover kinda. Hmm maybe, i'll think about it a little more, maybe he won't be in here at all, if you want him in or out tell me. And yes, I will try to get chapters out faster, though I am not a fast person, lets see what I can do for all my kind reviewers. Enough talk, on with the fic!

The Forbidden Forest

As Heero and Duo entered the forest it seemed as if light from the sun did not make it through the tree branches, even though the sun was slowly going down anyway. Duo was unnaturally quiet while he scanned the ground and even the trees for any sign of the transporter. It didn't seem like there was much hope to find it, it was small enough to be held by the pilot of a gundam so that they could activate it at any time but still a little bit bigger than a small gun. But still they HAD to find it in order to get back to their own world.

Heero was contemplating where the transporter could possibly be when Duo's voice broke through his thoughts. "Hey Heero, do you know where we are?" Heero, now sufficiently startled out of his thoughts was surprised to find that he'd been so busy concentrating on finding the transporter, he hadn't been paying attention to where they'd been going. Also, the darkness from the sun going down was closing in fast.

Duo groaned and stuck a hand on his head, feeling stupid. He knew better than to wander around without paying attention to where you go. But even the perfect soldier had made a mistake this time, and now they were both lost. "Great, my favorite fantasy, get lost in a forest with only Heero to talk to" _Well not too far from my fantasys at least_, he thought. _But thats not the point right now, we need to figure out a way to get back. This could be bad. _Heero seemed to agree with him because at once he abandoned his thoughts of finding the transporter to thoughts of finding a way out. 

"We should probably head back the way we came, we weren't trying to hide where we were going so it should be easy to find our way back" stated Heero. _Of course he points out the obvious, probably just to make me feel stupid. _Duo was so lost in arguing with himself that it took him a couple of seconds to realize Heero was already headed the way they had come.

"Hey Heero, wait for me!" he called, running to catch up. When he reached Heero's side Heero just glanced at him before continuing, looking for signs of their own passing. _Lucky we have good night vision_ Duo thought to himself, it had gotten dark pretty quickly, especially with the trees blocking most of the light that could even enter in the first place.

They must have been walking for at least fourty-five minutes when Duo started to really worry. If they got back too late and someone noticed how would they ever explain themselves? Both of them noticed when a big figure appeared from behind a group of trees in front of them with a lantern and a big black dog staring at them.

"Uhhh, Heero. . . ." Duo said cautiously. Things were not looking good, it appeared that the person standing there was Hagrid. The person who had shown the first years across the lake. The one with that funny way he talked. . .

"What 'r you two doin' out here? I heard from a student that two fir's years had headed into the forest, on their fir's night too! Took me a good time to fin' you. Well, follow me, Professor McGonagall will be wantin' to speak to you about this." Hagrid said while beckoning at them to follow him. Heero and Duo followed him glumly, how would they ever explain this? 

It seemed like it took forever for the three of them to make their way out of the forest and near Hagrids hut he lived in. Standing outside with her arms crossed looking very stern was Proffesor McGonagall, she couldn't seem to bear speaking to them at the moment so she motioned to them to follow her into Hogwarts and into an empty room.

"I don't know what you two thought you were doing, sneaking around on your first night, but that forest is not the place for you to be. Since you may have missed it earlier, that forest is off limits to all the students and you are not to go there, but still, tomorrow after classes and dinner you'll have detention. And twenty points from Gryffindor (1) for each of you for being in the forest and as well at night! We cannot have students running all over disobeying the rules just because it is the first day!" Professor McGonagall said to the two, she seemed really angry, with good reason. Both Heero and Duo nodded as she finished. When she seemed satisfied with their answers to why they were out there she sent them off to the Gryffindor tower to get some sleep. . . .

TBC. . .

(1)- For those people who haven't read the Harry Potter books, between the four houses (Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin) there is a kinda competition each year, points are earned and lost through different ways, you win points for things that you do good at, like winning a quidditch match or answering a question right for a teacher. You lose points for rule breaking and such. At the end of the year the house cup goes to the house with the most points.

A/N: Well what do you think? Better? Should I add Harry Potter and his friends in this story, maybe in their fifth year, or not? Tell me what you think, please review, they mean so much to me, even if I am a bit slow at updating. ^_^ 


End file.
